


Burnt Dough

by mattsunsthighs



Series: Matsuhana Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Mattsun can't bake, no cream puffs were harmed in the writing of this oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunsthighs/pseuds/mattsunsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hanamaki knew anything about Mattsun, it was that he was a shit baker. </p><p>Matsuhana Week 2015, Day 2: Cream Puffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Dough

“Hey, I’m bac- what the hell?”

When he had entered the apartment after a seemingly endless day of long, boring classes, Hanamaki had hoped to catch a few hours’ nap before tackling his looming mountain of papers with due dates fast approaching. Instead, as soon as he stepped over the threshold, dropping his backpack on top of the pile of shoes by the door, his senses were assaulted by the smell of something burning, along with loud clattering and a stream of grumbles and swears, as what sounded like a metal pan was being dropped onto the countertop. Confused, Hanamaki toed off his shoes and padded down the short hallway into the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of a tall man with dark, messy hair, standing in front of the open oven door and glaring daggers at a baking pan set on the stovetop with unidentifiable charred… things stuck to the pan’s surface. Hanamaki raised his hand to stifle a laugh at the sight. At the sound of his muffled chuckle, the grumpy man raised his head and looked in his direction, quickly adopting the look of a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Oh, hey Makki. Er- how long have you been standing there?”

Hanamaki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, watching as his boyfriend bent down to shut the oven door, and grip the dials on the front to turn it off. “Not too long. What are you even doing, Mattsun?” he asked, smiling broadly and letting out an amused snort.

Raising his hand to scratch at the back of his head in an embarrassed sort of way, Matsukawa looked at the charred mess that was filling their apartment with gross burnt food smell, and then back at Hanamaki, looking sheepish as his face became tinged with a light pink flush.

“I um…,” he mumbled, “I was… trying to make cream puffs for you but I kinda uh…”

“Burned them?” Hanamaki finished when Matsukawa’s voice trailed off, who nodded, face turning redder. Smile still in place, he walked over to where he stood to take a closer look at the baking pan and the sad, charred attempts at his favorite pastry. As Hanamaki stood there, amusedly mourning the blackened lumps of dough, he felt a weight on his shoulder as Matsukawa buried his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist.

“Okay scratch that. You didn’t burn them, you killed them, holy shit, Issei,” Hanamaki laughed, picking up the pan with a pair of potholders, “these things are fused to the pan. I don’t think anything here is salvageable, including the pan”. Feeling Matsukawa dig his face further into his shoulder as he let out a muffled grumble, Hanamaki set the pan back on the counter and reached up to place his hand on the back of Matsukawa’s head and pull his face forward enough for him to turn and place a light kiss at the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Before he could withdraw his lips, however, Matsukawa captured them in a slow, deep kiss that Hanamaki couldn’t help but lose himself in, the dead pastries on the counter momentarily forgotten. When their lips broke apart, Matsukawa placed another kiss on his boyfriend’s temple and settled his head back on his shoulder.

“Uhm, happy birthday, 'Hiro. Sorry I burned your present,” he said, his voice muffled by Hanamaki’s shoulder. Turning around in his arms so that he was facing Matsukawa, Hanamaki raised his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling Matsukawa's face down into his space before kissing him softly on his lips, before pulling away with a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Issei.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up (OvO)  
> [tumblr](http://dumbass-oikawa.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blue_eyed_hanji)


End file.
